El Relampago Parpadeante de La Hoja
by TheLastAlex
Summary: naruto es entrenado desde pequeño, es entrenado por ninjas de gran calibre, y debido a que uno de esos ninjas, es Shisui uchiha onocido como "El Cuerpo Parpadeante" y Minato Namikaze (su padre) conocido como "El Destello Amarillo", naruto sera el primer ninja del mundo conocido, como el intocable, debido a su gran velocidad
1. Ultimo aviso, Continuaciones

**_Utilice este fic como medio de darles aviso a ustedes lectores que siguen mi historia_**

 ** _A partir de la siguiente semana, no tengo claramente cuando capas y lo mejor la siguiente, tengo Planeado seguir con esta historia_**

 ** _"El Relámpago de La Hoja"_**

 ** _esta historia va a tener cambios, pienso borrar todo lo que escribí con respecto a esta historia, con borrar me refiero a borrar los capítulos en donde conté como fue la vida de naruto, porque pienso cambiar total mente el fic, es decir borro los capítulos donde escribí como naruto se hizo ninja, pera cambiar total mente la trama, es decir que la historia que contare sera total mente diferente, no tendrá nada que ver con lo que escribí en los primeros_** ** _capítulos_**

 ** _"¿Por que hago esto?"_**

 ** _la razón por la que hago esto es por que lo que escribí de como naruto era golpeado y luego viene kakashi y hiruzen, revelan quienes son los padres de naruto y tal, es que no me termino de convencer, no me termino de gustar , me considero en mi derecho de que si no me gusta un fic que yo allá publicado, o lo borro o hago una trama total mente nueva para dicho fic_**

 _ **"Que pareja tendrá naruto"**_

 ** _La pareja que tendrá Naruto en este fic sera Mikoto, únicamente Mikoto, no pienso hacer un harem, al menos no en esta historia, ¿por que Mikoto?, por que Mikoto es una personaje que me atrae mucho, y también influye el hecho de que hay muy pocos fic en donde naruto tiene como pareja a Mikoto, sin contar el harem, ya que en la mayoría de las historias en donde naruto solo tiene una pareja, la pareja de naruto siempre suele ser Hinata o Sakura, y eso empieza a cansar un poco ¿no?, ojo, No dijo que odio el NaruHina o NaruSaku, es simplemente que ya me canse de ver NaruHina o Narusaku, asi que esta historia sera indiscutible mente NaruMiko, asi que si les gusta esta nueva trama y el NaruMiko, que para mi es una pareja que me gusta mucho, pero lastima que casi no allá fics de esta pareja, les pido que la apoyen_**

 ** _"Nueva Trama"_**

 ** _con respecto a la nueva trama que tendrá este fanfic, abarcara todos las misiones de la primera temporada de naruto, es decir el canon, y también creare muchas misiones nuevas para que no se les haga pesado, muchas de las misiones serán bastante largas, para que asi tengan algo de variedad ademas de las misiones del canon de la primera temporada de naruto, obviamente todo estas misiones las ara el nuevo naruto, no el del canon, es decir las mismas misiones del canon mas las que creare, pero con el nuevo naruto, es decir sera diferente de como lo hizo naruto el del canon_**

 ** _"Con respecto a las otras historias"_**

 ** _Con respecto a las otras historias, como algunos pocos saben ya subí mi segunda historia_**

 _ **"Historia que estoy llevando"**_

 _ **Hasta el momento publique hace poco mi segundo Fanfic que se llama "**_ **Nidaime Rikudou Sennin Nueva Leyenda Ninja: Naruto Uzumak", y con respecto esta historia "El Relampago de La Hoja" también para la proxima semana o posiblemente antes, tendrán un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, como ya les dije con una trama, que no tiene nada que ver con la anterior**

 _ **"Historia que Empezare"**_

 _ **Como ya saben hice una pequeña votación sobre las historias que estoy por empezar asi que haca les dejare un rankin de cual sera la historias que llevare ademas de las anteriores 2, y también publicare una fecha para que sepan cuando serán publicadas**_

* * *

1\. "Un Plan Para La Paz"

Publicación: este fic posiblemente lo publique para inicios o mediados de julio

Capítulos: Hasta donde la gente lo apoye

Parejas: a elección del publico

Géneros: Acción, romance, Lemon (si se lo puede considerar como genero xD)

* * *

2\. "Las Enamoradas de Naruto"

Publicación: este fic posiblemente lo publique para mediados o fines de junio

Capítulos: Hasta donde la gente lo apoye

Pareja/s: Harem

Géneros: Acción, Humor, Lemon (si se lo puede considerar como genero xD)

* * *

3\. "El Nuevo Dios Shinobi"

Publicación: este fic posiblemente lo publique en agosto, nose si a inicios o mediados del mes,

Capítulos: Hasta donde la gente lo apoye

Parejas: narukarin

Géneros: Acción, Humor, Lemon (si se lo puede considerar como genero xD)

* * *

4\. "Un Nuevo Heroe"

Crossover: Naruto/Boku No Hero Academia

Capítulos: Hasta donde la gente lo apoye

Pareja: a elección del publico

Géneros: Acción, Humor, Lemon (si ustedes quieren)

* * *

 **Recuerden que mientras tanto conllevare los 2 historias que tengo hasta a hora, con respecto a cuando tengo que dar avisos cuando pasa algo y me tenga que ausentar por alguna semana y algo, tengo pensado crear un nuevo fanfic, en donde yo lo use exclusivamente para darles avisos, ya que supongo que se les hace pesado que lo este poniendo en una historia, pero ustedes digan si están dispuestos, a ver los avisos, entonces lo are**

 **bueno esto fue todo por hoy posiblemente durante esta semana tengan un nuevo capitulo de** _ **"**_ **Nidaime Rikudou Sennin Nueva Leyenda Ninja: Naruto Uzumak", ya que esta teniendo un buen apoyo y eso me pone contento y motivado para traerles mas rápido los capítulos, y el fin de semana o antes seguramente tengan el primer/nuevo capitulo de esta historia "El Relámpago de La Hoja"**

 **Muchas gracias por su tiempo no olviden dejar reviews/comentarios :D**

 **Aviso publicado: 05/06/2017**


	2. Prologo

_**Renuncia de Derechos:**_ **Naruto y sus personajes no son de mi pertenencia, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Bueno como estan, espero que les guste esta nueva trama de la historia, como ya dije en el anterior chapter donde avise que la trama de esta historia la iba a cambiar total mente, también dije que naruto tendrá solo una chica, Mikoto Uchiha, puede que incluya a alguna mas, pero lo dudo mucho, y en caso de que sea asi, sera de mi elección**

 **La masacre uchiha ocurre pero los únicos sobrevivientes son Mikoto y Sasuke**

* * *

" _ **El Relampago Parpadeante de La Hoja":**_ **cap 1**

Naruto uzumaki fue considerado como un genio en la academia, desde que entro hasta que salio, siendo considerado el novato del año, pero de novato no tenia nada, ya que a su edad realizaba técnicas como el Kage Bushin No Jutsu, una técnica considerada kinjutsu (técnica prohibida), ya que gastaba grandes cantidades de chakra, se volvio un experto en el uso de este jutsu pudiendo crear variantes de este, para un jounnin de élite, hacer mas de 3 Kage Bushin No Jutsus Normales, representaba la muerte, pero Naruto podía hacer cientos sin mostrar signos de cansancio o agotamiento alguno, por lo que algunos apodaban a Naruto como "Guntai no Soro Otoko" (Ejercito de un solo Hombre), tenia un excelente control de chakra, también era un experto en el Shurikenjutsu, poseía tres afinidades elementales, algo no muy común, su afinidades eran, Futon, Katon y Raiton, siendo mas afín al Futon, tambien dominaba con una maestría impresionante el _Shunshin no Jutsu (tecnica de cuerpo parpadeante), no era algo de extrañar ya que su maestro desde los 6 años era Shisui Uchiha, conocido como_ " **Shisui del Cuerpo Parpadeante** " (瞬身のシスイ, _Shunshin no Shisui_ ), que murió cuando naruto tenia 10 años, este ninja también lo entreno en el uso del elemento fuego haciéndolo un experto, pero el elemento que usualmente utilizaba naruto era el Futon, también tenia su propio club de fan en la academia

su fama de genio obvio solo era conocida en la academia y por algunos jounnin que se estaban postulando para ser posterior mente ser jounnins sensei, y por el consejo de konoha, cuando naruto salio de la academia, fue asignado al equipo 7 conformado por: Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha y el (Naruto), y como sensei Hatake Kakashi, quien ayudo a naruto con su manejo del Raiton, tan solo unos 2 meses de haberse graduado, fueron los examenes chunnin donde quedo como vencedor, y reconocido por todos como ( _Shunshin no Naruto), en honor a su maestro, en ese examen ascendido a chunnin´s a: Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyuga._

 _Los amigos del rubio y su maestro (Kakashi), se preguntaban por que naruto no había ascendido, pero grande fue su sorpresa que naruto fuera accendido directamente a Jounnin Elite, sus amigos felicitaron a naruto, y su maestro estaba mas que orgulloso de su alumno, a hora naruto tenia que ganar experiencia ya que durante sus 2 meses como gennin, solo habian echo misiones de rang de rango C, y es aqui donde comienza las aventuras de Uzumaki Naruto, su fama era muy pequeña, ya que solo era conocido por el kazekage que fue el invitado de honor, y los señares feudales, aldeanos y jounnins que asistieron a las semifinales, y aqui es donde empiezan las aventuras de Naruto Uzumaki._

* * *

 _ **esta fue como una pequeña introducción a la historia, si les gusta y quieren que la continué dejen sus reviews/comentarios.**_

 _ **les agradeciese que pudieran dejar una review/comentario por capitulo, asi me demuestran que les gusta la historia,**_

 _ **también perdónenme por no subir un capitulo a mi otra historia "**_ _ **Nidaime Rikudou Sennin Nueva Leyenda Ninja: Naruto Uzumaki"**_ _ **, es que estaba ocupado xD,**_

 _ **con respecto a esta historia espero que les interese, si es así, tengo pensado adaptar todas las misiones y películas de la primera temporada de Naruto en este fic, también crear muchas misiones bastante largas, tanto que se podría dividir en arcos de seis o siete capítulos como mínimo, para que no se les haga todo muy pesado viendo las mismas misiones que en la serie xD,**_

 _ **por cierto no olviden como ya dije dejar sus comentarios si quieren que esta historia siga, y con respecto a mi otra historia les estare avisando cuando subo el siguiente capitulo**_

 _ **Este Capitulo a sido Publicado: 09/06/2017**_


End file.
